Leaving Song
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: DanielVala. Spoilers for The Ark of Truth. A scene that could happen. Vala is faced with a choice. oneshot


Scene that could take place during The Ark of Truth. Daniel/Vala, slight Vala/Tomin.

Not mine.

Leaving Song

Vala paced around the room nervously, angry. She couldn't believe how they were they were treating Tomin. Their first real breakthrough in this war- a defector, some one from the Ori's "home turf" as Mitchell called it; some one who really knew the inner-workings of this crusade turning himself in to help them and here they were treating him as if had launched the attack himself.

It was bad enough that her _daughter_ had been the proverbial "symbol" for this war. It's touchstone, it's leader and Vala had had to watch as they had cut into her, tired to use her, and mold her to their needs (and as justified as it was it still left a bitter taste in her mouth, especially since she didn't completely disagree with it).

But this was the man that had taken her in when no else did, had taken care of her, sheltered her, fell in love with her, _and married_ her. Gods, this was her _husband_.

Funny how sometimes she let herself forget that. Immersing herself in the SGC, in Earth, the missions, the team, her friendship with Sam and the boys, Daniel. She let herself forget so many other things. Not that she ever really _forgot_.

But she couldn't do that now. No. Not now.

Tomin had come her for her, to help, and after what had happen on the Ori ship when such and important part of his life, his faith had been destroyed he had come to her. He needed her and she wasn't going to let him down, not this time.

She just needed a plan. A way to get him out here, off Earth. Already several half formed ideas were bouncing around her head: Sodan cloaking devices (it had worked before- kinda), Merlin machine, kidnapping, hostage situations, bribery, taking the gateroom by force… Gods, she needed to figure out what to do, how to get him out. After that it would be easy. Trip to Karnak, Frye still held that room for her, Caius still owed her for getting him ship back and Li Chen was always good for some quick money. Yep, the rest would be a piece of pie.

Of course that would be all after she left. _After she left_. Gods, she hated how those words felt. She didn't want to leave. In so many way this was home now- Muscles, Mitchell, Sam, Gen. Landry, Dr. Lam, _Daniel_…. But no! She couldn't be thinking about that now. This wasn't about her.

Distracted by her thoughts Vala didn't even hear the knock on her door, or even it being opened.

"Please tell me you're not think what I think you're thinking." Daniel asked cutting through her thoughts like cold water, only leaving guilt at the thought of leaving. Not missing a beat she answered,

"And what do think you think I'm thinking, darling? It could very well be naughty you know."

"Vala"

"Yes, darling?"

"Don't play games. Not now. You're thinking of leaving, aren't you? Of breaking him out and leaving". It wasn't a question. He knew what she had been planning, not that she was all that surprised, more often than not they knew what the other was thinking before they even thought it, it had been happening more ever since their return from the Odyssey and the fifty years they couldn't remember.

"Daniel, of course not! I'm quite aware of the importance of Tomin being here, honored guest and all", Vala shot back, not even bothering to hide the sarcasm.

"Vala, I understand. Look you know that I don't agree on how the IOA is taking action here, but we can't do anything about it."

"Can't we? Really Daniel? Just because it's Tomin and he used to follow the Ori doesn't make him any less human. Doesn't he deserve some civility?", she couldn't believe how blasé they all were acting, if it was one of them…

"I know. Look we're… uh… it's- it's going to be okay". He understood, he really did, he just didn't know how to help.

Unfortunately Vala didn't seem to like his answer.

"I can't believe you just that to me. 'It's going to be OKAY', _how_, Daniel, how is it going to be okay?"

"Vala… just.. Just don't do anything stupid. Okay?"

"What? You mean like break him out? _That_ stupid?"

"Vala…"

"Daniel just-", Vala paused, " I don't want to have this conversation right now, okay?"

Knowing this was as far as he was going to get at the moment, Daniel relented he just had one more thing to say,

"Fine, just promise me you won't." One last-ditch effort to keep from doing something Vala.

"Won't what?" all innocent like he didn't know her.

Sighing, he answered, because he needed her to know that he knew her, "Break him out."

"Why not?" defiance and petulance filing her voice.

"Just promise" he pleaded, _for once Vala just do what I ask, please_, he thought.

At that her shoulders deflated, whispering so low that had he been a couple feet farther he wouldn't have heard her, "He doesn't deserve this. He's a good man, Daniel… he needs me."

Right then Daniel felt something in his gut clench and twist. He didn't even know both feelings were possible at the same time, but what Vala had said, the _way_ she had said it- so defeated, so desperately, it made him anxious- she would leave. Really leave and at that thought he all of sudden felt the wind taken out of him.

"So you would…. You'd really leave?", and Daniel hated the tone his voice acquired, soft and overcome.

"He needs me…." Vala repeated pathetically as if the words were the only thing holding her resolution together.

Their eyes locked. Blue and slivery grey. And Daniel got his second wind.

"What about us?" he argued, "what about… what makes you think we don't need you too." He wasn't going to lose this fight. She wasn't leaving.

"Daniel," Vala sighed, _why couldn't he just make this easy_, "I …" taking a breath, steeling herself for what she was going to say next, "I'm not stupid. I know the reason everyone put up with me soo far was because I was the mother of the Orici, but now Adria gone, I'm superfluous now. You, Cam, Sam and Teal's have each other- a team, you're good together, I was an extra tire or whatever it is that you people call it."

"It's wheel and you don't really believe that. I _know_ that you don't believe that. You fit here Vala." He couldn't believe she was saying this, she didn't really believe all that she just spouted out. Right?

"Dani..." but she never got to finish because Daniel wasn't done.

"No. You don't get to think you don't fit. You fit Vala. You do." pacing from her bed to her dresser filled with bottles, bejeweled clips and whatever else she had strewn around he continue, because she needed to know, " Sam. Sam you don't even understand how much she needed someone like you in her life. A friend, someone she didn't always have to pretend to be one of the guys with… I swear sometimes I think you two could take over the SGC if you put your minds to it. Mitchell he would miss you too, he doesn't say it but it makes him feel better that you're here, not having to feel like he's alone at this new guy thing anymore. And Teal'c he loves having you around to discuss how inept us Tau'ri are in the ways of the galaxy and teaching you about Earth because he can see how excited you get. Plus the whole base loves you and would miss you too. _You're part of this Vala_."

Taking a breath, Vala closed her eyes blinking back the wetness that had gather there, the last thing Daniel need to see right now was her crying. But she needed…

"What about you Daniel?" Vala asked her voice so close to breaking she would be surprised he hadn't noticed.

"Wha…Me? I… uh…" looking at Vala Daniel knew he needed to tell her the truth, as much for her as for him. " I'd miss you too. A lot. You're… You've become one of the most important people in my life, Vala. You're my best friend. I don't even know when it happened or how, but it did." Reaching out to touch her cheek, a move he had picked up from her, he met her eyes and continued, "you're part of this, part of us. We need you too."

"Okay."

"Okay what?" he knew, he just had to make sure.

"I promise. I won't leave, but you can't keep on letting them treat him the way they have." She's asking for his help because she knows that if he can he will.

Relief floods trough him- she's not running. "I'll talk to Landry."

Walking out of the room Daniel stop and turns at the door giving her one last look as he walks out, presumably to go talk to the General. They share a small smile and he leaves her room. She won't run away. She'll stay and fight. Anyways running really wouldn't do her much good anymore; Daniel would just find her again.


End file.
